pudding_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Turner Family
The Turner Family is a well known Contest Family from Southern Relano. Like most Contest Families, they are not nobility, however their wealth and pull puts them in a similar class to nobility. In recent years following drama with Prince Denton English the family has been disallowed from participating in contests. Despite this limitation, they still have a powerful presence in the community and have the ability to make or break an aspiring Contestant. William Turner Born in 1300, William Turner is the eldest living member of the Turner Family. In his youth he was a very talented Contestant, and since retiring has now become a Contest Judge. He generally does a lot of travelling to major Contests, where he serves as a celebrity judge, alongside a few other such figures. Since the famously dubbed "Turner Incident" William has refused to judge for contests outside of the southern region, though there are rumors that he will be attending the Grand Rivermouth Contest as a judge this year. Elle Turner Elle Turner is the first daughter of the Turner Family. Daughter to William Turner and his deceased wife Elizabeth, she is the model of a Southern Belle, possessing beauty, charm and sophistication. Born in 1334, Elle took to contests during her Pokemon Journey in 1348, where she proved to be a natural at it. Her success won her a great deal of recognition, and she was set to become a star. Her contest career entered a lull in 1349, when she met, and began courting, Prince Denton. While she continued to participate, she was regularly busy with the Prince. In 1351 she ended up rejecting him, and for a short while her career appeared to be revitalized, however this was cut short by the ban, and Elle largely disappeared from the public eye as a result. Paige Turner Paige Turner is the second daughter of the Turner Family. Born in 1338, she was born shortly before Elizabeth's death, and as a result never got to meet her mother. Paige grew up largely away from the public eye, partly to shelter her from the publicity that surrounded her mother's death, and partly by choice. Little is known about Paige, as she has largely avoided being in the public eye. Her Pokemon Journey started in the year 1353. It was a largely unremarkable journey, as she couldn't enter contests, and so couldn't achieve her families signature success. The Turner Incident The Turner Incident refers to a complex series of events, with many references to it only highlighting a few of the events. The entirety of the events begin in 1349, with the introduction of Denton English to Elle Turner. By all accounts, Elle was particularly captured by the romance of nobility, and fell for Denton quickly. Likewise, Denton was taken by Elle's charm, and the pair fell quickly and naturally into a courtship. The courtship was the talk of the region for the following two years, with the media following the whole thing. Much of the relationship was left a mystery to the wider public, as Denton took up a rather private stance on the matter, forbidding Elle from speaking about the courtship publicly, and regularly shepherding her away to remote locations. In 1351 Elle broke off the courtship, for reasons that are largely unknown. The following blow back is often what is meant by the Turner Incident when discussed among the contest community. Following the break up, accusations of corruption and contest rigging were leveled against the Turner Family by Denton. He claimed that in their time together he was witness to a number of contests being rigged, and that he had simply not spoken up out of fear of his relationship crumbling. The King, Kendall English, called for an investigation into the matter. The investigation turned up evidence of corruption and contest rigging, and ultimately the Turner Family was banned. This decision was a controversial one, as Kendall and William had been rivals for Elizabeth's love in their youth, and no evidence was made publicly available. As such, speculation exists that the investigation was a sham, and for that reason William Turner is still largely respected as a judge.